Cartas a la familia
by TwoShamans
Summary: Edward quiere disculparse con Alphonse y Trisha y lo hace mediante un par de cartas, pudiendo al fin decirles todo lo que quería y nunca pudo. Tercera carta: Para quien sea.
1. Hermano pequeño

**Ya se sabe lo que ocurre cuando lees y escuchas Batja…que te hace llorar y te inspira a escribir cosas como estas ''. **

**Edward** **quiere disculparse con Alphonse y Trisha, cosa que hace mediante unas cartas. No esperéis gran cosa a parte de ese sentimentalismo que creo que nuestro pequeño Edo-kun se guarda más para sí mismo, pero que se le nota en la cara (''). **

**Como sabéis, FMA no me pertenece, ojalá (uyyy las cosas que le haría a Ed, Al y Roy xD).**

**Una advertencia, cuando Edward dice te quiero, NO penséis en Elricest por mucho que lo parezca XD**

**Hermano Pequeño**

Quería disculparme, Al. No sé cómo decírtelo cara a cara, es demasiado difícil saber que te convencí para revivirla y todo fue mal…Y por eso, ahora, frente a mí, en vez de ver a ese joven risueño, de cabellos color arena y ojos brillantes siempre de emoción por descubrir cosas nuevas, hay una armadura reluciente, que no come y no duerme, sólo calla y espera recuperar su verdadero cuerpo. Y yo, hipócrita sin remedio, intento pedirte perdón, quiero rogarte que no me odies, que no me abandones y siempre estés a mi lado, pero las palabras mueren en mi garganta, y siempre quedan ahí. Mis manos se crispan en un puño, tanto la de verdad como la que no lo es, esa que cada vez que la veo me recuerda el precio tan elevado que pagamos por nada.

Siento tantísimo hacerte sufrir de esta manera, que me duele en lo más hondo de mi mismo, me aprieta por dentro, me estruja el corazón y me deja sin respiración el saber que no puedes sentir lo que tienes a tu alrededor, que sólo puedes observar en silencio mientras yo, el que te hizo acabar así, sí puede hacerlo. Fue culpa mía que todo saliera mal, creyéndome que era Dios y podía tocar el cielo, y que la vida humana es algo tan vano como un muñeco que se puede arreglar hasta dejarlo como nuevo, mejorarlo y todo. No era esto lo que buscaba, te lo prometo, y me gustaría ser valiente de verdad por una vez en mi vida y poder decirte lo que en realidad siento, pero no puedo, tengo miedo, mucho miedo, de que me digas que me odias y que te deje en paz porque no me necesitas para nada. Hasta ahora creía que debía cuidar de ti, Al, porque yo soy el mayor, mas poco a poco me doy cuenta de que también soy un simple niño que necesita que cuiden de él, que le digan qué está bien y le feliciten, que le digan qué está mal y le riñan.

Son muchas las cosas que tenía que decirte, y poco el valor para hacerlo. Es como si las cadenas que me apretujan por dentro para acallar mis palabras se extendieran ahora hasta mis manos y me impidieran moverlas sobre el papel, rasgarlo con la punta que suelta tinta. Sé que me merezco todo el dolor, pero sólo ruego a quien sea que gobierne en nuestras vidas, sea un ser superior, un ángel de la guardia o nosotros mismos, que me dejen disculparme por todo el mal que te hice, por no cuidarte como era debido. Deseo que sepas que te quiero, Al, y que pase lo que pase, cuidaré de ti, aunque tenga que hacerlo en la sombra. Pero sobre todas las cosas te prometo que no sólo velaré por ti, sino que encontraré esa dichosa piedra para unos, para mi tan necesaria, y te devolveré tu verdadero cuerpo, para que disfrutes de él de nuevo, y del aire, el agua, las plantas, del calor de las personas…Y siendo egoístas, así yo también disfrutaré tu contacto, el cual añoro. Quiero ver las lágrimas en tus ojos, que me indiquen que estás vivo, tus dedos trazando un círculo y haciendo alquimia (sin resonar el metal contra el suelo cuando te mueves), es mi mayor sueño verte correr, saltar, reír, enfadarte. Mi mayor sueño es que vuelvas a la felicidad, y seas feliz.

Eterna incoherencia que hará que te confundas al leer esta retahíla de palabras desordenadas, que a ojos desconocidos no serán más que tonterías y que en cambio para mi son toda la verdad, lo que mueve mi vida y da alas a mis esperanzas. Así que voy a resumir, porque no quiero que tires la carta por parecerte simple y estúpida.

Siento, hermano pequeño, que tengas que sufrir tanto por mi tozudez.

Siento, hermano pequeño, que no puedas disfrutar el mundo por mi culpa.

Siento, hermano pequeño, haberte ofrecido todo y no haberte dado nada.

Y de nuevo déjame prometerte que…te devolveré tu cuerpo.

**Gentil Madre** (próximamente…pero si no habéis visto todo el anime, no lo leáis porque contendrá spoilers).

Quizás añadiré un tercer capítulo…Sobre qué siente Ed respecto a todo lo que le rodea, él inclusive )


	2. Madre Gentil

**He aquí la segunda carta, algo extraña también. Pero supongo que cuando alguien intenta expresar tan grandes sentimientos, es difícil ponerles orden (una intenta ponerse en la piel de Ed, claro, aunque es más fácil ponerse en la de su aman…mejor me callo). **

**Quería escuchar de nuevo Batja las veces que hiciera falta mientras lo escribía, pero no sé por qué el ordenador no me deja y no la tengo en CD, así que he tenido que aguantarme y quedarme sin mi mayor inspiración para este fic TT.**

**Espero que os guste…y repito…es muy desordenado… (todo lo que yo hago es desordenado y extraño XD).**

**Madre Gentil**

Ya le dije a Alphonse todo lo que mi corazón guardaba, y no fue nada fácil… ¿Cómo voy a poder escribirte algo a ti, que moriste a mis manos? Ni en el descanso eterno que todos esperamos quise dejarte reposar, porque soy un egoísta. Pensaba que sin ti, ni la vida de Alphonse tenían sentido, y por eso no paré a pensar, porque tu imagen sonriente me golpeaba cual martillo la cabeza una vez y otra también. Te lloré junto a mi hermano pequeño durante tu enfermedad, durante ese eterno día que vestidos de negro, todos veíamos tu tumba sin ver nada, pensando en que era posible…Y estaba equivocado, ahora lo sé, pero es demasiado tarde porque he hecho sufrir a todos aquellos a los que más quiero: Alphonse y tú.

No sé cuál es el castigo que me darías de estar ahora aquí, pero sé que no sería nada fuera de la medida, porque tú siempre sabías cómo hacer que no repitiéramos nuestras maldades, nos comprendías y nos animabas aún cuando tú estabas rota por dentro esperando a nuestro padre, nos abrazabas cuando teníamos miedo en la oscuridad, encendías la luz que nos indicaba el camino a casa, nos aplaudías cuando hacíamos alquimia, saliera bien o saliera mal…Era y es por eso que nosotros sólo deseábamos verte una vez más…Y darte las gracias.

Sí, agradecerte que no nos abandonases y sonrieses hasta en el último momento, cuando la vida se escapó de ti mientras estabas en cama. Será la mayor ayuda para recodarte tal y como eras: un rayo de sol en el corazón más gélido, que no se debilita ni cuando las nubes acechan. Porque en tus dos muertes, me sonreíste, como comunicándome así que estarías por siempre más cuidando de nosotros y que, a pesar de todo, nos perdonabas. El que fuéramos unos críos que quieren hacerlo todo, se creen que pueden, y al final chocan con su gozo en un pozo.

Y me siento perdido, madre, porque todo es confuso si tú no estás. Soy el mayor, sé que debo cuidar de Alphonse, pero a veces tengo ganas de descansar, desearía tantísimo sentarme en tu regazo, abrazarte, y que tú me acaricies el cabello con cariño, y eso deseaba también cuando la maldita idea resonó en mi mente y la llevé a cabo, arrastrando en mi descabellada aventura, esa trágica y estúpida aventura sinsentido, a Al.

¡Lo siento tantísimo!

Sólo hago que lamentarme de lo que perdí, toda mi vida, y no me detengo a pensar en cómo te debiste sentir tú, primero velando por nosotros, luego transformada en un ser no humano, que de no ser porque ella te acogió, aunque para vengarse de H. de la luz, seguirías vagando por el mundo transformada en bestia deforme, arqueada, de ojos rojos y desgarradores de almas. Seguro que veías a los demás reír y tú querías, pero te preguntabas por qué hacerlo, si nosotros te habíamos quitado cualquier cosa que te hiciera estar alegre a pesar de haber muerto, momento en el que se supone que te desatabas de cualquier lazo que tenías con la tierra, librándote así de cualquier preocupación.

Entiéndelo, no lo hicimos…No lo hice para que descansaras. No quiero que pienses que te odiaba y que por eso no te permití liberarte.

A veces creo que quizás habría sido mejor que me dijeras que me odiabas, sobretodo cuando acabé contigo por segunda vez, cuando eras Sloth, porque ya era el colmo de la infelicidad, lo que yo te hacía vivir. Te transformaba en humúnculo para ahora ir tan campante e intentar acabar contigo, jugando con tu cuerpo y tus sentimientos, y también con los de Al, y con los míos propios. Nunca estoy satisfecho…

…Pero necesitaba verte una nueva vez…

Era eso lo único, te lo repito, te lo prometo. Verte como siempre en la cocina, preparándonos la cena, mientras nosotros esperábamos impacientes en la mesa, porque tus platos eran los mejores. Ni el chef más prestigioso del planeta podría compararlos jamás, porque no los haría ni con la mitad de amor que tú ponías en ellos. Verte con el sol brillando a tu espalda, y tu cabello hondeando al viento, mientras jugabas con nosotros, y reías, con los ojos chispeantes de pura placidez. Verte, era eso lo que me arrastró hasta donde me encuentro ahora, ese deseo tan simple y que tanto dolor me ha causado. A mí, y a todos los que me rodean.

Pero ahora lo entiendo, definitivamente, lo sé, no se puede hacer nada, nosotros pertenecemos a la tierra, y ella nos reclama como su posesión cuando morimos. Yo quise arrebatarle sus cosas, y se me impuso un castigo, que acepto cargar por mucho que me cueste. La vida y la muerte son un fluir continuo que nadie debe pretender parar, es tarde, pero ya no intentaré entrometerme, eso también es promesa. Porque con la cruz que ahora tengo, me es suficiente.

Lo siento, madre gentil.

Espero que ahora sí seas capaz de estar en paz, yo no te volveré a estorbar.

**Aquí acaba la carta de Edward para Trisha. **

**Si queréis que haga una tercera, quiero entre tres o cuatro reviews (XD bueno, mi musa necesita comida…), aunque si no los recibo, es posible que igualmente acabe escribiéndolo si me viene la inspiración, así que supongo que sería tontería decirlo…de no ser porque los reviws inspiran a patadas…Y la verdad, no sé para qué digo todo esto…al fin y al cabo… ¿es que alguien lo está leyendo?**

**Bonitas ilusiones me hagoXD.**


	3. Para quien sea

No estoy segura de dónde está situada la carta… ¿en mitad de la película? Bah, da igual XD

La verdad es que de las tres es la que menos me gusta (la última frase, dirigida a sí mismo, sí me gusta), pero sea como sea aquí está, y terminamos con Cartas a la Familia XD (sé que he tardado, pero bueno…por lo menos aquí está).

Aaaais, I love Batja y Moments (de BBI) (tenía que decirlo, jojojo).

Para quien sea:

Y esta carta, no sé para quién va dirigida. ¿Para el estúpido Coronel, quizá ya Fuher? ¿O murió acaso? ¿Para Winry, amiga y hermana de infancia? ¿Para la maestra Izumi, para Maria Ross, ¿Para Riza Hawkeye, mujer de armas tomar, o a su perro Black Hayate? ¿Para mí mismo? No lo sé, la verdad, sólo me senté, cogí papel y pluma, dispuesto a escribir lo que me pasase por la cabeza. Pero son muchas cosas, imágenes confusas, sonrisas, lágrimas, risas…Un torbellino que me engulle, y busco la salida, y no la hallo…Me disculpé con Al, con mamá…Y ahora me quedan muchísimas personas por saludar, quiero disculparme, lo que no hice mientras los tenía delante, quiero hacerlo ahora, porque si no, sé que nunca lo haré.

Para Roy Mustang, presumido y ligón, quien si lee esto me llamará enano, decirle que se trague esas palabras: no tengo ganas de discutir. Las veces que le grité, y reafirmé que le odiaba, no eran verdad, porque yo siempre le estaré muy agradecido por todo lo que hizo por Alponshe y por mí. Si no llega a ser por usted, me habría abandonado en esa cama, o en la silla de ruedas, dejando que toda mi vida pasase mientras yo seguía inmóvil. Pero usted vino, y nos mostró un camino que seguir, poco seguro, pero un camino que nos ayudaría a hacer algo, lo que fuera, para recuperar nuestros cuerpos. Cuando rechacé estrecharle la mano en la despedida, no quería decirle que también lo rechazaba a usted, por supuesto que no. Sólo me daba vergüenza tener que reconocer mi agradecimiento, a la vez que temía que se tratara de una especie de despedida. Yo no pensaba morir (aunque en realidad sí lo hice), ni que usted lo hiciera en su lucha (¿sigue vivo, Coronel? Porque yo no lo sé, desaparecí de allí y crucé la puerta sin averiguar nada).

Así que ya sabe, Alquimista de la Llama, no me llame más enano…y le deseo toda la felicidad del mundo, a cambio de lo que dio por mi hermano y por mí.

Winry. Qué decirte, a ti que siempre estuviste a nuestro lado, que nos ofreciste tu apoyo silencioso, que a pesar de que queríamos agarrar, no hacíamos porque era nuestra misión, y solo nuestra. Además, sabíamos que era peligrosa y que si aceptábamos tu ayuda, porque los que nos persiguen podrían atacarte, por eso te pido que no te lo tomes a mal. Teníamos miedo de que salieses herida, ya sabes que tanto Alphonse como yo os queremos muchísimo a Tía Pinako y a ti, nuestra única familia. Siento haberme marchado de nuevo sin despedirme, y no llores porque esta vaya a ser la última vez que me ves, definitivamente.

Riza Hawkeye, quien estará disparando a alguien para cohibirlo por algo malo que hizo (¿quizás el pobre perro?), una persona que no se abatía ante nada, que siempre escondía su cara tras una máscara de dureza que nadie se tragaba, porque sinceramente, todos sabemos que usted es humana, y que vive y siente como tal. Sé que algún día conocerá a una persona (si no la conoce ya, sospecho del Coronel) ante la cual sonreirá de forma normal, y cualquiera podrá estar celoso de la persona que reciba la sonrisa.

A Hughes y Nina, quienes ya perecieron. El primero por mi culpa; la segunda por la de alguien en quien confiaba.

Le quité a una mujer y su hija lo que más querían, aquella persona que las protegía, las mimaba, y siempre estaba con ellas, que no las abandonaba ni de lejos, porque siempre estaban en su pensamiento. Maes Hughes, un hombre al que siempre admiraré, que no abandonó en ningún momento y que por desgracia, lo último que vio (según cuentan), fue la falsa visión de su mujer asesinándolo. Lo siento. Lo lamento muchísimo.

Con dos trenzas tan largas que rozaban el suelo, siempre alegre, queriendo jugar, apoyando a quien estaba triste. No entiendo, de verdad, cómo puede ser que una niña tan pequeña albergase tanto amor…hacia todo. Incluso cuando habías sido convertida en quimera, quisiste proteger a ese maldito que te dañó tanto…lo odio con toda mi alma, de verás, pero tú, que deberías ser quien más rabia le tuvieras, todavía le quieres. Me quito el sombrero ante tu bondad, Nina.

Maestra Izumi y Maria Ross, mis segundas madres. Sé que siempre os he tenido preocupadas, sobre todo a mi Maestra, pero necesito deciros que no lo hacía adrede, si era tan rebelde era porque tenía una misión que cumplir, y mi vida no me importaba si lograba restaurar el cuerpo de Al.

Y a todos los demás, que tanto me habéis apoyado, siempre a mi lado, riendo, llorando, como fuera, siempre conmigo. Velabais por mí, yo lo sé, y mi agradecimiento es eterno, porque jamás tendré palabras para decir un simple gracias, ni manera de demostrarlo.

Y para mí mismo, decirme que soy un estúpido niñato que siempre se ha creído adulto por saber un poco de alquimia. Observa, calla y aprende, Edward, porque eres más pequeño de lo que te piensas.


End file.
